Ranger Arc
by Theothergy
Summary: The Rangers: Remnants most terrifying elites. Skilled in everything from tracking, to combat, to diplomacy. Some call them worthless mercenaries. But what if the youngest Ranger in forty years gets a contract to come to Beacon to guard its secrets? Draws inspiration from Lord of the Rings and Fallout. Pairings Undecided.
1. The Ranger

**The Ranger**

 **So I had this small plot idea going through my head while I was playing a few video games. It draws inspiration from Lord of the Rings and Fallout: New Vegas, with the single similarity, the existence of a badass group called the Rangers. And I thought, 'What if the lovable blond idiot of RWBY was one of them?' I now present to you the pilot chapter of** **Arc Ranger** **, that seeks to answer this question.**

 **I do not own RWBY, Fallout, or Lord of the Rings; they are owned by Rooster Teeth, Bethesda, and the Tolkien House respectively.**

* * *

 **Ozpin's Office**

"So, we are in agreement then?" A man with silver hair, brown eyes, spectacles, and a green and black suit on asks. This man is Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy, and one of the strongest monster hunters aka Huntsman, in the world of Remnant. He was currently speaking with an armored young man in his office, the inner workings of a clock tower ticking around them. "You accept your contract?"

The man only nodded. While Ozpin was sitting behind his desk, the man was standing in an eased military stance. He was tall, about 6'1, had on a black duster, turtleneck undershirt, fingerless gloves, faded cargo pants, and combat boots. A stark contrast to his white greaves, vambraces, cuirass, and pauldrons. On the jacket lapel, the left side had a small red star, and the right had the name 'Aegis' stitched into it. He had a helmet clipped to his waist that looked to be an amalgamation of a combat helmet and gas mask, also black, with red lenses. While he was not overly armed, a holster could be seen on his right hip and a sword scabbard ran parallel to his left forearm, the hilt coming just short of his wrist. A bandolier stretched from his left shoulder to his right waist and had several spare rounds on it. On his pauldrons, written in red, were numbers. His left had the number '17' while his right had '01.' With his face in full view, Ozpin took a good look at him. He had short, messy blond hair, deep sapphire blue eyes, and a small scar on his left cheek. He couldn't have been older than eighteen.

"I accept my contract," the young man spoke. His voice was still in the tenor range, despite his size. "Strange as it is, this will be my first long term mission, I aim to please. However, Rangers aren't so usually open, will I need to hold myself back?"

Ozpin smiled. "It will be unnecessary to be undercover," he stated to the now designated Ranger. "I wouldn't want to hinder you in your contract. But please don't rough the students up too much." The Ranger nodded again. "Very well then. As Headmaster, I believe I shall be the first to welcome you to Beacon mister…"

"Jaune Arc. Designation: Aegis." He introduced with a bow. Ozpin smiled. "Now, I must warn you, the rest of my gear is to be airdropped in. Is there any way to clear a drop zone? I wouldn't want anyone to get crushed by a giant crate."

"I can clear a place. Though are these drops going to be a common occurrence?" The Headmaster raised an eyebrow.

"They'll be whenever I need something special that I usually won't have. Which is uncommon, but when I need it, they'll have it to me fast." Jaune shrugged.

Ozpin sighed. "Very well, I shall give the craft clearance for whenever it is in the airspace. You may now go meet your peers at the landing docks." With that, Jaune bowed again and walked to the elevator at the end of the large office, showing off the four pointed star on his back in red, the point going downwards going further out than the rest. Ozpin turned in his chair, facing out the large window. "Arc, how very interesting."

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard (Jaune's POV)**

I walked out the door, only to reel back as an explosion of fire, ice, and lightning erupts in front of me. Rolling into a kneeling firing position, I draw my large black revolver with gold filigree, a gold star embedded into the wood grip, the same as the one on his jacket. On the barrel of the weapon, the words 'For Honorable Service' and 'Against All Tyrants' were engraved. This is every Ranger's pride and joy, The Ranger Sequoia.

Realizing I was not under attack, I quickly holstered the revolver and walked over to the source of the commotion. Two girls coming into view, one in black and red Gothic Lolita style with a red cloak with black hair with red highlights, and the other, a pale white-haired girl in a white bolero jacket and combat skirt with heels. I instantly recognized the latter and groaned inwardly. 'A Schnee,' I thought. 'Just what I needed today.' The former looked familiar, but it didn't ring any bells.

"I'm really, _really_ sorry!" The first girl apologized. It seems a Dust explosion had been the cause of the disturbance. By fault of the her.

"Ugh! You complete dolt!" The Schnee berated her. "What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well, I-I…" The girl stuttered.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!"

The unnamed girl was finally fed up. "Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" She snapped.

"It's heiress, actually." A girl in black and white with purple gradient leggings and a bow atop her long raven hair. I was aware that Belladonna was here, but she is going to freak out. She was holding a vial of Burn Dust in her hand. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." She introduced the white-haired girl.

"Finally, some recognition!" The now named Weiss huffed. Time to burst her bubble.

"The same group that hates literally anyone who isn't made of money, uses controversial labor forces, and questionable partners." I said, trudging up to the three girls. Seeing the star on my lapel, they recognize me instantly for my profession. The first girl, still unnamed, gazed at me star struck with silver eyes. Filing that bit of information for later, I turn to Weiss glaring at me hatefully. And Belladonna has already ran off; terrorists, former or otherwise, usually don't do well in the presence of Rangers. I faintly regarded the vial she dropped as she exited the situation.

"At least I'm not a good for nothing mercenary with no morals or allegiance and a stolen fortune!" The heiress retorted. She refers to the Rangers' primary funding, the last King of Vale, after the Great War, gave a good sum of his fortune to his bodyguards, the first of our ranks.

"You really shouldn't talk of stolen fortunes being the daughter of Jacques Schnee," I smirked at the insult. She only glared at me with those ice blue eyes, before turning around, grabbing the vial off the ground and stomped off, grumbling at my presence.

I turned to the remaining girl who was still looking at me funny. "Hey," I waved a hand in front of her face. "You ok?" At this she shook her head and screamed in delight."

"Oh my gosh! Are you really a Ranger?!" She asked, gazing at the lapel. "Do you have any cool weapons? Does your armor actually have camo units? Can you really track a Grimm that hasn't been there in weeks? Is it true you can beat fully trained Huntsmen? Do you really have powered helmets? How many Grimm have you killed? Is it true they drop you into the middle of a Grimm horde and you have to fight your way out? Tell me, tell me, TELL ME!"

To my credit I was only taken aback somewhat. Some of the stuff she asked was true. Some wasn't. I put my hand over her mouth before I sighed and just figured we would try introductions. "Hi, my name is Jaune Arc. Yes, I am a Ranger. What's your name?"

I let off my hand and she took a deep breath before laughing shyly, "Sorry about that. I've heard so many stories about you guys. You guys are the epitome of cool. I mean, being a Huntress is cool and all, but you guys have all that awesome gear and… I'm rambling again, aren't I? Errr… I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose."

My eyes widen a bit at that name, before my shoulders droop at where I had heard the name before.

The Rose Retrieval.

I shake my head at that memory and return my focus to the young girl. "Nice to meet you Ruby. As for some of your questions, how do you know some of that stuff? The Grimm horde isn't true, but a lot of your yes or no questions are accurate." I inquired.

Ruby perked up. "Oh, my Uncle Qrow told me all this stuff." She smiled cutely.

At the name, I burst into laughter, much to her confusion. "Wait, wait, wait. Qrow Branwen is your uncle?!" I gasped out. "He and my mentor are drinking buddies!"

"Really?" she asked. I nodded. "That explains a lot, actually." I could only nod at that statement. "So… I have this." Ruby then whips out a huge ass scythe in red and black. I couldn't help but notice the firing mechanism and the length of the magazine.

"Is that a scythe with a sniper rifle?" She nods. "I'm gonna guess .308?" She nods, a little more surprised. "Pffft. Weak." I mock jokingly.

She looks at me in a mix of shock and offense. "How dare you mock my baby! What about you? Why does using a .308 make her weak?" I respond by tossing her a spare cartridge for my long range choice. "Is this a .50 caliber?" She asks in awe.

"You wanna see what shoots it?" I smirk, getting a series of nods. I look to my right forearm, placing my left thumb at the base of the up-armored gauntlet, and it flips open to reveal my scroll and a series of switches, my armor's DCC or Diagnostic and Camo Control. Seeing I had a message, and knowing exactly what it was, I hit the small red switch and activated my PINGR (Personal Integrated Neural Graph Reader) essentially a life monitor and tracking beacon, sending the message to give me the drop. I tell Ruby to stand back and watch as a black bullhead flies overhead, dropping off the weapons resupply crate, or as the Rangers call it, the toybox.

The black crate with the white four-pointed star of the Rangers emblazoned on it falls only two feet in front of me. Looking around I beckon the small girl over as I reach forward, placing my hand on the star, and hear four distinct clicks as the locks release. I pull open the toybox, to show Ruby the first layer of gear. "Look, but don't touch." I warn, only to get a pout for a reply. Inside, encased in a form silhouette, was a scoped Anti-Materiel Rifle with the barrel disconnected, five magazines for it, various grenades, and other goodies.

"OH MY GOSH!" She screams.

"I call her, Spitfire." I say with an air of finality. "Because of the high explosive rounds I usually use with her. The sword on my arm is a family heirloom, called Crocea Mors. The scabbard transforms into a heater shield, I have various knives and pistols, and the pride of the Rangers, my Ranger Sequoia." I draw said revolver and hand it to Ruby. She looks closely at it in pure happiness, before giving it back to me.

"What about you armor?" She asks like a kid at Christmas.

"You are correct in the armor having various camo patterns, the reason they can change color is classified though." She pouts again. "But the helmet has an integrated comm link, air filter, and three separate vision systems: Night, Infrared, and a special Ranger Vision. Can't tell ya about that last one just yet," I explain. "The colors are of a Ranger's choosing, but the gear is standard." While I am telling her all this, I snap the toybox shut, activate the Gravity Dust, and let it float about a foot and a half off the ground. We then began to walk to the front entrance.

"What are the numbers for?" She asks.

"Right is Division number, Left is Operative Number. Easy Identification on the battlefield." I stated simply. "Now I believe you are going to be late to the welcome ceremony. I need to get these into the weapons lockup." I said, patting the floating crate. "I'll see you later."

"Oh, ok. Bye Jaune!" She waved happily. I merely waved back and turned the other way.

As I walk to the lockup, I remember how it got to this point, and that fateful night, twelve years ago, meeting the man who saved his life, and gave him a new one, his mentor.

* * *

 **Ansel, Twelve Years Ago**

As a five year old Jaune wanders the still burning streets, he looks around in utter fear. Why did this happen? Where was his parents? Is there anyone left alive?

As he passes his home, he can't even find the will to walk anymore. He collapses into the street and breaks down into sobs. Why did Momma tell him to run, he could've helped. Then at least he wouldn't be alone. As he cries, a snarling creature comes from behind him. A stray Beowulf, looking for its next morsel. Jaune doesn't even respond. What's the point? At least he'll see Momma again.

As the Grimm pounces, Jaune waits for the pain, but it never comes. Looking around, a man in a grey duster and green armor stands tall in front of him, a longsword in his hand. He kneels down and takes off his helmet, showing dark shaggy hair, flecked with grey, and grey eyes. "Hello little one." He says in a calming voice. "Where are your parents?" Jaune only looks down. "I see, well, would you like to come with me?"

Jaune looked up in happiness. Nodding profusely, he introduces himself. "I'm Jaune Arc!"

The man only smiles. "I'm Aaron, but you can call me, Strider."

* * *

 **ANNNNND DONE! This is my first Jaune centered story and I just wanted to see how the initial reactions to it would be. Please rate and review. Also: Pairings are undecided, if you catch my drift.**

 **This is Theothergy (The-Other-Guy) signing off!**


	2. The Ranger and The Spartan

**The Ranger and the Spartan**

 **Holy shit guys! I go to bed and I wake up to several emails to people loving my story. I mean, I usually do a thing where I welcome new fav's and follows, but this may be a bit much. There would be 134 names to type out, at once, and I don't want my greetings to be a mile long. Let me just say thank you to all.**

 **I do want to shout out to Druss the Legend for making me smile when he added me to his collection of stories in a community called: "My All Time Favorite." I'm glad you like it that much.**

 **Other than that, I'll just say my appreciation and occasional welcome. If you want a shout out: I will still do my response to reviews, Guest or not, but if it's nothing but severe hate with no critiques to be seen, or is full of spoilers, it's getting the ban hammer.**

 **Anyways, welcome to the story Ya'll!**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Beacon Weapon Locker Room (Jaune's POV)**

After about ten minutes of reminiscing and walking, I've finally made it to the weapon lockup slash… locker room I guess? It _is_ a school. Anyway, I get a message on my DCC and open it to reveal Ozpin, kind and wise as he is, gave me the option to stash my regular gear here and the Toybox can be put in the room with my team… wait team? I reread this message, and yes, while I'm technically not a student, I still need to live as one. And that means a partner. Great.

I leave the Toybox in the middle of the room like the message said and stashed my armor and regular weapons: my Sequoia, sword, the large knife strapped to my left hip, the silenced .45 on the small of my back, and Spitfire. I leave the throwing knives in my boot though. From the crate, I grab my overnight pack that has my civvies in it and get changed for the night. I'm now in a white tank top, black sweats, and my boots, revealing my lithe yet strong form with various small to medium scars, and the tattoos. We were just as awesome without the armor, and boy did Strider knock that into my head.

As I close my locker and grab the satchel, a random staff member comes in, nods to me, and relieves me of my Toybox. We walk out together as some of the first years start to come in to get changed, glancing back at me. I disregard them as I go get food.

* * *

 **Later That Night, Beacon Ballroom**

As I walk in the ballroom I can't help but look around at all the students and the amount of space there was in the room, yet it was mostly split down the middle on genders.

"Jaune!" Ruby calls out. She waves me over to her and a long-haired blond with lilac eyes who even at this distance I saw was drop dead gorgeous. I walk over to them and it looks like I'm not the only one who appreciates good looking person. She was eying me like a piece of meat. "Jaune, this is my sister, Yang!"

"Hello handsome," she says in a sultry tone. "I heard how you saved my little sister's skin back there, and I just wanted to… thank you."

I smirk, checkmate. "Well do be cautious," I warn. "Ranger takedowns can be… a little rough." I flirt back. Immediately both girls blush at the insinuation, but Yang laughs it off.

"I like him already Ruby!" She says between hysterics.

Ruby is as red as her cloak before she whines out "YAAAAAAANNNNNNG! Stop embarrassing me!"

"Ok, ok. Sorry Ruby." She placates her little sister. "So, I have to ask, what are the tats for? And what's a RANGER doing here at a combat school?" She asks.

"Tit for tat," I respond. "How are you two sisters? And how are you both in the same year?"

"Half-sisters," she answers. "And Ruby here took on Roman Torchwick and his goons, stopping a robbery." I nod at that, but I know the real reason, her eyes and her mother.

Shaking my head from the Rose Retrieval mission, I decide to answer her. Showing the various tattoos on my arms, back, and chest. "The left arm is my mentor's name. The right is my codename." Showing her the respective names of 'Strider' and 'Aegis' on my forearms. "Over my heart is the Ranger symbol, something every Ranger does, and on my back is what we call brands, basically they give these as marks of failures and being an idiot. The broken chest piece means I broke my armor, the crosshairs mean I wasted way too much ammo on a mission, don't ask for details. But there are others that can be far worse. These brands only made me have to do remedial training with the respective gear. Others may even get you exiled." They gasped at that and I just so happened to conveniently not go over why I was here.

"Still doesn't answer my last question." Damn it. "Why is a Ranger here?"

I sighed exasperatedly. "I can't tell you the details, but I'm here on contract. Meaning, I'm not here as a student, I'm getting paid to be here. I have to live like one, but I don't need to go to classes unless I want to."

"WOW!" Ruby gasped "I wish I didn't have to go to boring classes! I could work on my baby whenever I want!"

I look over Ruby's shoulder and see the Belladonna invested in a book. Now is a good a time as any to placate her. "Excuse me Ruby. There's someone I need to talk to."

Ruby turns to the girl I'm looking at. Noticing it's the girl from before, she says, "Isn't that the girl from before?" I nod.

"Oh? Well let's go together!" What? I find myself and Ruby being pushed towards her and I'm wondering how? I'm over six feet (2 meters) and weigh 250 (113.4 kg), I can only assume how strong she is. I slip out and around her as she introduces Ruby.

Noticing me, she tenses up, ready to run. By I hold both open hands in front of me 'Calm down.' I point to my temple and the top of my head. 'I know your heritage.' I keep pointing to my temple but my right-hand arcs from right to left. 'I know your past.' She only tenses up more. I put a finger up. 'But,' I pointed at her and help up one hand. 'You stopped.' She relaxes a little more at that. I zip my lips then point at her then move my wand downward from my mouth. 'I won't say anything until you do.' She nods, grateful of that.

I let them go about their conversation. I walk away from the three girls and I see Weiss coming over. I only shake my head and give her the Ranger Glare. A glare so terrifying, most with weak constitutions spill their guts with a look. The stronger willed people tend to back off. And the latter happened, she glared at me, before turning around back to her sleeping arrangement. I sat down on my bedding, and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Beacon Locker Room, The Next Day**

I sighed as I entered the locker room for my gear and groaned inwardly at who was in front of it, Weiss Schnee and a girl with stunning green eyes, beautiful scarlet hair in a ponytail, and a red and brown combat outfit with bronze greaves, also with heels. She had a bronze hoplite shield and a xiphos with what looked to be mechashift properties. She also looked extremely uncomfortable in her current conversation, time to fix that. I cleared my throat to get their attention. "Excuse me ladies, you are in the way of my locker, and I would like to get my armor on in time for the initiation."

Weiss scoffed. "A real Huntress doesn't need armor." She stuck her nose up and in that time, I winked at the girl and mouthed 'play along.'

"Well if that's the case, is your friend here not a true Huntress, because those are surely greaves and bracers on her." I said in a voice that gave a cue to the girl behind Weiss. Weiss, meanwhile, froze.

The Spartan pick up the cue. "Yes Weiss," she said in a haughty tone. "Am I not a true Huntress for all your bravado earlier?" Gods, she's even better than I thought. Weiss, on her part, was a stuttering mess.

"I believe the best answer is to just walk away." I advised. Weiss dropped her head and just walked off, completely embarrassed. I turn to the last girl. "Sorry about that. She isn't too into my profession." She raised an eyebrow at this and I answered her silent question by opening up my locker and showing what lay inside.

"You're a Ranger?" She asks. "I've heard stories of you group." She raises her hand and hesitantly introduces herself. "I'm Pyrrha Nikos."

Of course, it was my turn to raise a brow. "Jaune Arc. I've heard of your exploits." Her shoulders sagged slightly. So she's uncomfortable with the fame then? I smirked. "Please don't be offended if I don't grovel at your feet, Rangers respect prowess, not fame."

Her smile lit up the room. "Not at all. I would hope to earn that respect in the sparring ring sometime."

"It won't be easy," I chuckled. "Now excuse me while I gear up." She nods and leaves me in the room. I get the cuirass and the greaves on, then check the power source for my gauntlets and helmet, and flip through the vision elements. I go through the night vision and infrared, then look around with Ranger Vision. This handy setting douses the world in blue, but anything of interest: traps, defenses, hidden caches, monsters, and people, come up white. The latter two can even be seen through walls, but they are incomplete, sparkling silhouettes. I put the helmet on, clasping it to place with a pneumatic hiss.

I grab Spitfire, placing her over my right shoulder, Crocea Mors onto my left vambrace, I put my knife in my boot, the silenced .45 in the holster on my back, and grabbed various magazines and explosives, along with a detonator. I finally took a medium-sized empty black satchel and attached it to my belt, next to the .45 holster beneath my cloak. The Emerald Forest is ripe with healing herbs, better grab some while I can. With that finally done, I took a deep breath, then stepped out of the locker room.

* * *

 **Beacon Cliffs**

I walk onto the cliffs to see the last student being catapulted off into the forest from a spring-loaded metal sigil placed on the ground. After watching the student fly off and sipping on his coffee the entire time, Ozpin, then subsequently a stern woman with a purple cape, black pencil skirt, and white blouse, turn to me as I stand at attention. "So," I say, "which girl am I being assigned to protect anyway?"

"You are being contracted to guard Miss Pyrrha Nikos, I believe you two already met?" Ozpin questioned, only getting a nod from me. "Your platform is personally calibrated to land nearest her landing point and her location is up to you to find." Another nod from me. "While you are only contracted to protect her, please do try to make friends while you are here."

I grimace a bit under the helm, making friends isn't a strong suit of mine. But it is to blend in, and blending in is a key part of being a Ranger, be it terrain or a crowd. "I… will try, sir." Ozpin gives me a nod of thanks. I take a loose ready stance as I brace myself for launch. With a tap of his scroll, Ozpin flings me off the cliff.

In midair, I splay me limbs out to increase drag and slow my descent if only slightly. Seeing a dense copse of trees, I gather my Aura and project it into my arms and legs as I crash unceremoniously into the grove. Strider would've had my head if he saw that, that was neither stealthy nor subtle.

Cursing myself slightly, I notice a whole other tree that looked to have been crashed into, but then landed on, judging by the scuffs from the branches and removed bark. The person appeared to hop down, and by the imprints in the grass, had heels on. Pyrrha. She headed north, going at a jog, and I followed the footprints. I followed her trail for about twenty minutes then heard the sound of combat. Flipping open my DCC, I flipped through the custom camouflage settings before selecting 'Emerald Forest.' My armor turned green with splotches of brown and black, better hiding me from view. I crept up to the edge of the combat zone to see my targ-er… partner-to-be fighting a small pack of Beowolves.

While she was handling them well, I thought I might at least join in so as not to scare her. I looked to the Alpha Beowolf trying to creep behind her and I smirked. Drawing my sword and my knife, I snuck behind the Grimm and slashed its throat before it even detected me. Leaping over its body, I landed on two more of the lesser creatures, driving my knife into the base of one's skull as my sword pierced the other's heart. I sheathed my knife and drew my Sequoia, putting two between the eyes of one who got too close. With that, the fight was over. I looked over to my new partner, looking her in the eyes. I lift off my helmet with a hiss and give her a calm smile. "I guess we're partners now." I state plainly.

She gives me a gorgeous smile. Have I mentioned how beautiful my secret charge is? I shake those thoughts from my head. I may be powerful monster hunter and protector of the innocent, but I'm still a teenage guy. "I believe so, Jaune." She says. "Do you know the way to the ruins?"

"Yes," I answer. "But you did too, judging from the trail you left for me to follow." Did that sound creepy? That sounded super creepy. "I was tracking the trail of a student, I mean." NOT HELPING! "I'm just gonna shut up."

She laughs softly at my dilemma, cheering me up just listening to her. "I understood what you mean, there's no worry. But I would like to know more about your organization while we walk." Well, if you say it like that, sounds like we're a secretive bunch of maniacs bent on gathering knowledge and recruiting from the shadows. Now that I think of it, we are.

"Sure," I shrug. Then I spot something past Pyrrha's shoulder. "But it may be slow going." I pass by her and kneel by a small plant that had bluish-white flowers. She looks at me questioningly. I grab some of it and stuff it into my satchel. "One thing about us Rangers, is that we know the properties of many plants, and Kingsfoil," I hold up more of the weed, "just happens to be extremely useful, and grows in abundance here, along with other herbs."

She nods in realization. "What else can you tell me?" She asks. I get up and walk beside her, my pistol drawn the entire time.

"What would you like to know?" I ask.

Thinking for a second, she comes up with an idea. "What are the Rangers really?"

I nod. It looks like we're starting with the basics, only told by an expert, me. "Well, the original Rangers were the bodyguards of the last King of Vale during the Great War. We served the throne diligently for years before the war happened. During a raid by Mistral, the King's children were lost." She gasps. "Tragic as it may be, he continued to fight, and we continued to stand by his side, and when the fighting was over, he stepped down as King when the Council was instated. With no true heir, he gave a large sum of his fortune to his loyal bodyguards in his will. When the Council demanded the men give up the inheritance and fall in line with the rest of the army of Vale, they refused, and were exiled. They soon began to learn the ways of survival, stealth, and evasion. They were already the best Vale had to offer, so these men were natural born fighters.

"They began to pass these skills down to apprentices, gaining more and more knowledge as time progressed. Soon, we began to build some of the best armor and gear in the world as the technology improved, to what you see now." I gestured to my armor.

"And you were one of these apprentices?" Pyrrha inquired.

I nodded, a melancholy smile on my face. "I met Strider, my mentor, after a Grimm attack killed my family and village. My father was a huntsman, and my great-grandfather was a part of the king's guard, before he died in battle. His weapons are now on my left arm." Pyrrha put a hand over her mouth. "See, one of the main things we Rangers are contracted for are called Huntsmen retrieval missions by the Huntsman Academies. The Councils see no use in retrieving fallen Huntsmen, thinking of them as tools, so the Headmasters send us to find anything left of them for closure, burial, or both, usually their weapons or a significant item." Pyrrha's shocked to see the callousness of the bureaucrats, anger flashing in her emerald eyes. "Strider was contracted to find the sword you see here, but found me as well. He took me in instantly."

Pyrrha wrapped me in a hug, which I accepted. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." I chuckled a bit.

"Don't be. I am who I am today because of this." I say. We separate, and I unclip my helmet from my side. "Anything else you want to ask?"

"Why does Weiss not care for the Rangers much?" She asks after a beat.

I roll my eyes before clasping on my helmet. "Her father tried to recruit us to be his enforcers in his company, and we follow a code that the King himself followed. If a job doesn't honor the code, we refuse it. Racist enforcement ain't on it. Strider denied the request to his face. He hasn't liked us since. Many think we're nothing but rogue Huntsmen with no accountability. But we are, The Rangers follow the code, or else." I make the last part sound jokingly ominous.

We keep walking and I keep gathering various herbs, her asking questions and me answering to the best of my ability, sometimes having to bring the 'classified' hammer down. After about half an hour later, we find ourselves at a cave, and the signs I find make me pale. "Pyrrha, keep low and try to be quiet." I warn. She looks at me with a worried expression, as I knelt down to explain. "This cave is a Deathstalker nest. See the conical indentations? The Deathstalker is the only creature with these kinds of tracks." I splay my hand out, my pinkie not even reaching an end. "And by the size compared to my hand, it's huge." I grab some of the explosives I brought. "We need to close that cave mouth, even with Spitfire, this thing may get the best of us."

She gives me a shaky nod. "I'll follow your lead then." I toss her a brick of explosive.

"Place that on the side of the cave mouth." I explain. "I'll get the roof and other side." We split up to arm the plastique **(A/N: Plastic Explosives like C4 or Semtex)** and step back to admire our handiwork. Pulling out the detonator, I pull the trigger, and watch the fireworks. The cave collapses and, hopefully, seals the menace inside.

"Well," I say, turning to Pyrrha, "I think that got him." Me and my big mouth. I hear a crash and a screech of ungodly proportions and I don't even need to turn around to know it didn't get him. I give Pyrrha a sigh and say the bravest thing I've ever said.

"RUN!"

* * *

 **And Done! Whew, I think I stuffed way too much exposition into that one chapter, I was gonna make it longer, but this is a nice stopping point. We got to see our protagonist interact with various students, gear up, and meet his partner.**

 **Now, I don't know why this wasn't obvious, BUT STRIDER IS ARAGORN! The name Aaron was just a play on words that no one seem to get, even though I took Aragorn's description straight from the freaking wiki, other than the armor of course.**

 **I always wanted to do a Fallout Crossover. Hell, I had a crazy idea for a story where Pyrrha was the Courier's daughter. With the Lady Killer perk, when you speak to the Lonesome Drifter, you learn you had a kid in Montana who is SEVENTEEN YEARS OLD, and I had coincidentally built my Courier as a redhead with green eyes. And Yang's aunt was our punch-crazy follower, Veronica (It would've been a Greek Fire ship). Fic Idea for anyone who wants it btw.**

 **But I decided on this, since I had NO IDEA where that other one may have led to. Something about killing a shit ton of Fiends for kidnapping his daughter, some shootouts, nothing concrete.**

 **Reviews and a lot of them:**

 **bezerker928: Strider is Aragorn. I shoot Kimball on every playthrough. Screw that guy.**

 **Howler66: Thank you! Here's more!**

 **FrostyJudge: Glad it piqued your interest!**

 **Mr. Hexalia: See, I could not remember what it was called for the life of me, but thanks for the reminder, if you check back, you will see I properly named the shield this time.**

 **Runelt99: No he's not, still has to live like one though.**

 **I Want To Die69: Glad you're intrigued. Also, your ship suggestion has been taken into consideration, but that one may be difficult based on what I already wrote.**

 **Glimlock987: Good seeing you again my friend! And heck, I hope not.**

 **Guest: See, I've always wanted to do an RWBY Fallout crossover. See what I said above.**

 **Gusbot3000: I wouldn't say fantastic, but I thought it was a decent enough idea.**

 **ZenithTempest: I know my last chapter wasn't very much into the LotR part of the Ranger side, but it was gonna be the gear of a fallout Ranger, with the skills of the LotR Rangers. See, The Fallout Rangers weren't into stealth and tracking much. Their weapons were the highest caliber in the game: .45-70 GVT and .50 MG, and swords aren't much a thing either. The armor in game is also considered medium armor, just like armor that most Rangers used in the LotR universe. His LotR sides will be in further chapters. Thank you for your input though.**

 **Lloyd RPGFan: I'm leaning towards those pairings as well.**

 **ThatOneGuy419: Yeah, seeing that now, it is pretty obvious what the caliber should've been. But screw it, that just means I have a filler chapter idea. And she doesn't use the recoil on crescent rose to the absurd extent she does in the trailer in volume one, other than the landing strategy. And said trailer isn't canon, merely a weapon demo. I'm gonna have Jaune help her rebuild Crescent Rose later. I'm a gun nut too, but thanks for catching that.**

 **Desdelor97: I will try. Thank you.**

 **TheoMidnight: I'm glad you thought I wrote it well. I thought it was sloppy but the input has been good so far.**

 **Rwby1989:I kind of answered you in this chapter, but let me recap: Huntsmen and Huntresses answer to the Council and Academies who hold them accountable, The Rangers follow a code that they themselves enforce. And who says he can't do anything to Cardin (Maniacal Laugh)**

 **Brt99: Like I said in the chapter and to the previous reviewer: Vale does NOT own the Rangers. They are a key part of the war, which I'll mention later, have a bad rep with the councils, but the Huntsmen respect them for bringing home the dead.**

 **You guys gave awesome feedback, keep it coming!**

 **This is Theothergy (The-Other-Guy) signing off!**


	3. The Team Up

**The Team Up**

 **And here is the third chapter of my most rapidly growing series. When we last left our daring adventurer: Jaune met and talked with various lovely girls from the series, Jaune geared up, and has met Pyrrha, they are now running away from a very pissed off Deathstalker on their heels.**

 **To those in the U.S.: How about that eclipse huh?! Man, space is awesome!**

 **One more thing, Everyone, do play nice in the comments. I don't want anyone to feel that they can't speak their minds about my work in the review section.**

 **To those who think I think I own any of this: You Are WRONG! I own NOTHING! HA!**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

 **Emerald Forest: Jaune's POV**

"Jaune!?" My lovely partner calls to me, panting slightly. "What do we do?" She turns around and fires two shots at the beast, before turning back and continuing to run.

"We need to find reinforcements!" I instruct, firing my Sequoia blindly behind me. She clicks empty after the fifth shot, and I reload her, going full sprint as I load each new .45-70 round individually from my bandolier. "Luckily, I think the ruins are dead ahead!"

Sure enough, after another ten seconds of running and dodging an angry Scorpion whose size can only be described as 'Fuck You,' we enter a clearing where Ruby was in the arms of Yang for some reason, Belladonna, a young man with a long green overcoat and white pants, and a girl with orange hair, with a pink skirt and black vest.

"Did they run all the way here with a Deathstalker on their tail?!" Belladonna inquired to Yang. Why yes, yes, we did.

Yang couldn't take what was going on, I hope it wasn't just us that caused her to snap. She literally explodes, her hair erupting in flame and her eyes turning red. "I can't take this anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds until something crazy happens?!"

One…

Two...

DING!

"Uhh sis?" Ruby says. Yang droops her head. She points upwards towards a Nevermore, a raven-like Grimm the size of a small building, with Weiss hanging on for dear life.

"How could you leave me?!" She screams.

"I said JUMP!" Ruby replies.

"She's gonna fall," Belladonna says.

"She'll be fine," Ruby, that's not how Physics work.

"She's falling," The only other male here states.

Seeing literally NO ONE ELSE rushing to save her, I sigh dramatically, gaining the attention of everyone. "Sure," I say, dripping with sarcasm. "Everybody, don't get up at once! It's not like a student is falling from a height that will leave her a stain on the ground!" I trudge right beneath Weiss and hold my arms my arms out. She screams all the way into my arms, and I disperse her fall. Thank you, Aura, otherwise, my arms might've been ripped right out of their sockets. Being me, I decided to be a little shit about saving her.

"Just… dropping in?" I ask with a shit eating smirk. Weiss gets off, huffing with a blush the entire way.

"Thank you, Ranger." She says. Well, it's a start.

Pyrrha, who was holding off the Deathstalker, is soon thrown right next to our little pow wow. "Great, the gang's all here." Yang sighs. "Now we can die together." Heh, I guess I'm not the only one who speaks fluent sarcasm.

I see Ruby tensing up to charge, and I quickly react by holding her cloak as she attempts to do so. "Not if I can help can help- ACK!" She is soon strangled by her own cloak. Turning around, she stares straight into my helmet. I only shake my head.

"Please don't try to show off." Weiss scoffs.

"I'm not trying to show off, I'm trying to show you I can do this!" She states determinedly. Ah, trying to prove herself to the older group. I see now.

"You are SO childish!" Weiss shouts. "But I suppose I have been a bit…" she turns to me, "difficult. So I'll try to be nicer." I nod in approval.

Yang gives me a thanking nod. "Well, now what?" She asks me.

Just at this moment, the Nevermore decides to introduce itself into our conversation by launching several long feather projectiles at us, forcing us to take cover. "Well, I don't think Big Bird is gonna lighten up any time soon!" I admit. "It's best if we take our relics and find a better angle. The trees are too thick for any of us to get decent shots." I look over to the two unnamed members of our group, specifically, their weapons. The boy has two green Auto Pistols with knives that run perpendicular to the barrel. The girl, has a huge hammer. "You two, with me."

Weiss freezes the ground between us and the Deathstalker, its spindly legs not getting good traction on the ground, and Ruby and I grab our relics, which turn out to be chess pieces, and we make a break for it.

 **Cliffside Ruins**

As we break through the edge of the forest, we run towards a large group of ruins, bridged by a single small path of stone spanning a large chasm that seemed to drop forever. Halfway over, our large friend breaks through as well.

I turn to the group behind me. "Alright, split up and let's end these things! Ruby, take the Nevermore, we'll handle the Deathstalker," I order. She nods, and takes her partner, Yang, and Belladonna to the far edge of the ruins. Meanwhile, the rest of us held our ground against the charging scorpion Grimm. "Jaune Arc," I introduce myself.

"Lie Ren, this is my partner Nora," the man in green greeted, before pointing to the now named orange-haired girl with the giant hammer. "We'll follow your lead, Ranger."

I nod and take a shooter's kneeling stance, drawing Spitfire from my back. "Pyrrha, help me take out its eyes. Nora, can I trust you to keep its attention while Ren helps take out the tail?" The happy hammer user nodded gleefully and charged the creature. Ren made to flank, drawing his pistols from his sleeves. Pyrrha changed her weapon to rifle mode and took a standing shooter's stance. Nora goes for an underhand swing, knocking the giant creature up just enough for the two of us to pick off a couple of eyes each. The Deathstalker, now thoroughly pissed, makes to go for us, only to be hit from a new blind spot by Nora, its right side. After pummeling that side for a while, the Deathstalker decided how to defend against this, by sending Nora flying with its stinger.

"NORA!" Ren called out. Incensed to hit harder, he pounced onto the offending appendage, and unloaded into its joint. Screaming in pain, the Grimm threw him off the tail, but the damage had been done. The stinger was hanging limply by its tendon. I of course, saw this and nodded to my wonderful partner to take it out. She threw her shield, severing the tendon, and the poisonous gold stinger dropped promptly onto its head, impaling it slightly. Its screeches of agony could probably be heard from the cliffs.

"Nora," I called. "Nail it!" I turn to look at her, and I pale under the helmet. Her skin was ghostly white and clammy, even from this distance. I see a small scratch on her forearm, she got stung. Deathstalker poison was nasty business, Aura or not. "Shit, Nora's down! She'll be fine for now, but we got to handle this guy first!" Ren looked extremely worried for his partner, but knew what must be done. I loaded Spitfire with the deadliest rounds I had, APHE (Armor Piercing, High Explosive) rounds and aimed for the very tip of the stinger that had been severed. Firing a round, it strikes true, hitting the inner layer, and popping the stinger into bits, widening the hole in the creature's body more than it already was, and getting another cry of pain. For good measure, I take two shots to the front left and right legs, just to make sure it wouldn't be going anywhere as I started the backup plan.

"Ren, take out the next two legs if you please." He nods and begins to leap into action, using the same tactic he did on the stinger on the next pair of legs. "Pyrrha," I said, getting her attention. "How high can you launch me?"

"Your gear gives me plenty to move with my semblance," she explains. "How high do you want?"

"Shield up!" I run to her, take a leap as a black Semblance outlines the metal parts of my armor, and jump onto her shield, to be catapulted upwards of four meters. I twirl in midair, making sure at the apex of my leap, I'm aiming Spitfire straight down into the grisly stab wound of our friend, I take a breath as everything slows around me. I pull the trigger, the round's kickback taking me a little higher. The bullet strikes true, going straight into the open mark, and exploding inside. The Deathstalker jerks, convulsing its death throes as it finally goes down.

Sighing in relief, I finish my leap with a front flip and a roll. Happening to land right next to the downed Nora, I decide to get to work on her. I unlatch my helmet so I could concentrate on what I was doing. Taking a Fire Dust crystal, and a small bowl out of a special pouch on my belt, a light a small fire with my Aura. I begin to start chopping one of the roots I found in the forest as my group comes up to me.

"Nora!" Ren cries out. Sliding beside her, he lifts her head onto his lap as Pyrrha jogs over to see if she can help. "Please," he says, "she won't make it back!"

"Lucky for you, I found a lovely amount of healing herbs here." I say. I take the chopped root and toss it into the bowl, letting it boil in some water from my canteen. "Pyrrha, remember that Kingsfoil I got? Well you're about to see it work." Grabbing said weed out of the pouch, I began to chew on it crushing it with my teeth to a fine paste, feeling my mouth grow numb as the painkillers start to take effect. Taking out a roll of bandages, I smear the paste onto the bandage as I grab the boiled root and squeeze the juice onto the paste as well.

"The Kingsfoil will act as a painkiller," I explain. "And this root from a tree found only in the Emerald Forest is used as a lovely Antidote to any Ranger who's up to snuff. She'll be fine for now." I wrap the bandage around her arm, and tie it off. The girl grimaces a little in her unconscious state, but the color comes back to her face after a bit. She stopped sweating as well. "But she will need to see the medics at the school. This only works for so long."

Ren looks up to me from his kneeling position, tears in his eyes. "Thank you. She's the only person I have left. Thank you, Ranger." He holds her head closer to his chest, and I swore I could see a small smile form on the girl's face.

"That was an honorable thing you did, Jaune." My partner puts her hand on my shoulder as I pack up my medical supplies. "Strider must be proud of you." I smile at the praise.

"I'm just doing what anyone would've done." I say humbly. I couldn't let a friend fall if I could help it, I've seen enough retrieval missions, what it does to teams. Not on my watch.

We hear a cough from behind us. Turning around we see Ruby's group had been watching this go down. Blake gave me a nod of approval, Yang had a small smile on her face. Weiss looked on with a look of both distrust, yet approved of me. Ruby decided to give me a hug. "Jaune, that was so cool of you!" she shrieked with joy, voice slightly muffled by my coat.

"Not too shabby, hero." Yang praised.

I got off the ground, collected my rifle, and nodded to the rest of the group. "Come on, we need to go get assigned our teams." We all walked together, Ren carrying Nora in his arms, to the cliffs and awaited pickup from the school. All the way, I'm thankful for the bridge still standing. How unlucky would we have been if the Nevermore had destroyed it?

* * *

 **Beacon Auditorium**

As me and my newfound friends waited to be assigned teams, my mind wandered back to what Strider said before this mission.

 _"Jaune, you are being contracted for one of the most important missions the Rangers have had in decades and it may go on for a while. But stay vigilant, stay strong, and know that we have your back. Remember your training, and be prepared for the worst. Dark forces are at work, and there can be no place for screwing up. With all this said, however, do try to make some allies and lifelong friends. Find people who don't judge you for what you do. I know you will do well, my son."_

I reach down into my collar and pull out a necklace given to me by Strider. The Ranger Star in gleaming silver shines up at me. I smile and think to myself, 'Don't worry, dad, I've already found them.'

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." Ozpin says. Our faces and initials show up on a large screen behind us. "Led by… Jaune Arc!" There is loud applause throughout the room.

* * *

 **Annnnnd Done! You know, for the life of me, I could not seem to extend this chapter any more. It was too short in my opinion, even though it does go over two thousand words, which is my minimum, I just can't help but think this one wasn't that good. Ah, whatever.**

 **Updates might be a little slower, as I am juggling my classes and the KH crossover I have as well. It's almost done and I really don't want to leave it incomplete with two or three chapters left to it.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Draxinus: I never thought about it, maybe, maybe not. We'll see where I could put him in. Might just be an old enemy of the rangers.**

 **Freeeee: I'm leaning towards that, because it is a nice ship, but I'll play around with the ships in my head.**

 **TheoMidnight: Thank you! We'll see more of their interactions throughout the story, especially with Blake's secret being known to him.**

 **ThatOneGuy419: Hey! I remember that fic! I loved it until they kind of abandoned it, can't remember the name though, but I know the one you are talking about. I can only hope so as well.**

 **As for the Ruby business, I know it is integral, and how it is a serious part of how she fights, and you are right in all this. And I do plan to take your ideas on making them equals. But do remember, Ozpin put Ruby in Beacon not only for her abilities but her eyes as well in my opinion.**

 **A Bodacious Peach: While I am glad that you were proven wrong, no offense, I was wondering, is there something in my summary that makes you think that way? And thank you!**

 **Howler66: Well here's more to read! Thanks for reading.**

 **Jack Lycan: His gear will only get better with all the stuff I plan on doing. And while I do see your concern, know that I am an Arkos shipper, and the way the story is set up, that could be an option. I'm still playing around with ships.**

 **Desdelor97: Thanks for liking my work. I tried making an interesting history and backstory for our main character and his faction, gives me plenty to work with.**

 **I Want To Die69: Thanks for the support! And thank you for keeping an open mind on the ships. I don't see this being a harem anytime in the future, as it just doesn't fit well with my story.**

 **Grimlock987: Woops! My bad man, let me change it real quick.**

 **RWBY 1989: I'm pretty sure I've set this up that the teachers won't be too hateful against them. You have to remember, it's the Rangers who volunteer to bring back their dead for respectful burial. The Rangers are respected amongst most Huntsman Groups.**

 **And Dammit! Way to spoil this awesome moment! I had that planned from the Get Go. Ozpin ordering it however…. Hmmm.**

 **As for your ships, I am an arkos shipper as well, with Dragonslayer and Knightshade being favorites of mine as well. I wanted to keep the regular teams however, since I love the brothers in arms dynamic between Ren and Jaune in many fics. I am still not sure what to do with ships, however.**

 **Acw28: See, I might even go with no pairing.**

 **DamnedBeret: Hey, I liked Remnants of the Damned. It might go any way, I still have no idea on pairings. And let me tell you, When you put "Pairings Undecided" on your summary, everyone gives you their suggestion**

 **Lloyd RPGFan: Isn't she just the most adorable thing when she's just wanting to talk and be caring?**

 **Lordofthenight97: I'm glad you like the story and I'm glad you have concerns, shows me what glaring plot points I'm missing. I hope I managed to answer your questions in the next chapter, as I saw you reviewed for chapter one, if not, please do say so and I'll put in a Q &A session with Ozpin next chapter. **

**And while your response to Zenith was amusing, I had to look up the armor then cackled at the thought, I do hope that you won't start arguments with fellow reviewers who just have concerns like yours above. Thank you.**

 **This is Theothergy (The-Other-Guy) signing off!**


	4. Team Chat

**Team Chat**

 **Well, I have returned! I bring you another chapter of Ranger Arc, you may be wondering why these are coming out so late… well it's because I have no time for this if I want to keep my sanity. College, work, and family matters come first. I also have The Heart's Remnants and now By Thy Hand, Save Them All to worry about, so that's another thing. Basically, if I get one chapter out per month, I'll be happy for now. For this month: it's this story.**

 **Also, exciting news: I am now on one of the most viewed communities in the FNDM: "Our Knight." This is the most followed community, with plenty of Jaune Arc stories to go around. So, I'd like to express my thanks for being allowed into it.**

 **Anyway, blah blah blah, I own nothing, yadda yadda yadda, all rights belong to their respective owners… etc.**

 **Team JNPR Dorm**

It took a while for the festivities to end, and since I was still in my Ranger armor on the stage, everyone figured out who I was, thus making it all the more difficult to leave afterwards. If it wasn't assholes trying to size me up, it was everyone trying to get a good look at my equipment. After Yang and Nora helpfully cleared the way with a couple of well-placed glares and shoves, me, my team (MY TEAM!) and our newly dubbed sister Team RWBY made our way to the dorms.

Nora had just suggested a little get together to benefit in breaking the ice between everyone. Looking at my DCC and checking the time, I shrug and go along with it. "We got a few hours until lights out, so why not?"

That's all the permission everyone needed, those who didn't want to, were dragged into it by their teammates. I placed my scroll onto the lock and stepped inside. The dorm was sparse: four beds and bedside dressers in each corner, a bookcase between two beds near the window while the other two had what looked like a sectioned closet. We'd need to go furniture and décor shopping later, but no matter.

"What's that?" Nora asked, pointing to a high-tech chest at the foot of one of the beds.

I looked over to where she was pointing, and I grinned. "That, would be a Ranger's Toybox." I explained. I walked up to it, running my DCC over it and giving the necessary scans. "This is a weapon and armor locker for the rest of the items that don't fit into the rocket lockers, or I just want near me at all times." Some of the shelves inside push upwards and part, revealing a small pedestal. I unclip my helmet and place it there. I sense Nora and Ruby sneaking up behind me to get a look at some of the gear that had sprung up as the lower shelves revealed themselves. Grenades, pistols, attachments, ammunition, and all sorts of other gadgets that I saw even the Schnee heiress eyeing. "And no, you may not touch." To accentuate my point, the Toybox closes up, leaving at least two pouting faces.

"Aw~!" Nora whined, draping herself over my still-armored form, throwing as much weight behind the action as possible. And I'll admit, she gave a very valiant effort. "I wanted to see some stuff explode!"

"Nora," Ren said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I really think our brand new room is NOT the kind of place we want to set off Ranger-grade explosives." I felt her dead weight fall off my back and gave Ren a thankful nod.

I add in my two cents on NOT touching my stuff. "Also, I get in a lot of trouble if anyone gets their mitts on Ranger tech without express permission, and all that gear is taken to account in the next Toybox drop. If I ask for more grenades after only a couple of days, when I had received quite a few already, they are gonna ask questions. And I'd rather not get another brand, thank you."

"Anyway!" Ruby clapped her hands, moving attention to her, to which she shirked away from slightly, her open body language closing in slightly. "Ummm… I think we should go around and introduce ourselves and any other… things you want to share?" She looked at me for approval, to which I gave her a nod and a smile for.

"That sounds awesome!" Yang thrust a fist in the air. "I'll go first if ya don't mind Rubes. Well, I'm Yang Xiao Long! Party Girl, Jokester, and all around badass! I use my gauntlets Ember Celica to beat baddies down!" She punched her fists together to accentuate her point. "Also: do NOT touch my hair if you want to keep your hands."

"I'M NORA VALKYIE!" Nora waved at the group, ecstatically. "I love pancakes, explosions, my hammer's explosions, and sloths! I've been together with Ren since we were kids; well, not together-together, but you know what I mean!" She looked like she was going to go MUCH further into detail, but Ren pat her shoulder, which settled her down.

"Hmph, if this must happen," Weiss huffed. "I'm Weiss Schnee, heiress to the SDC. I've trained for this school and I am honored to be here." She then mumbled something under her breath, to which she got a few looks of varying emotion. I myself only heard something about the 'company she's with', but I could take a guess. "I use Dust in Myrtenaster, my rapier, and my Glyphs to strike clean and swift."

"Lie Ren, like Nora said, we have been with each other since we were kids. I use Storm Flower to get in, deal damage, then get away quick. I enjoy tea, cooking, and meditation in my spare time." The green clad monk added in.

"I'm Ruby Rose, huntress in training and I love weapons, especially my baby!" My hooded fellow leader piped up. "I've wanted to be a huntress ever since I was little, because my mom was one, so is dad and uncle Qrow! And I am SOOO excited to be here with my big sis!" Yang gave her a hug at that. I look away for an instance, hearing the "was" and knowing the full details. "I'm super-fast and I can pick off targets MILES away!" Most of us couldn't help but smile at her cheerful attitude.

"Well, I'm Pyrrha Nikos. I'm from a small town in Mistral but went to Sanctum. I fight with Miló, my xiphos, and Acoúo̱, my shield. It is wonderful to be here with you all." My partner stepped forward, giving a humble and short introduction. I gave her a warm smile, to which she returned. "I also enjoy sweets upon occasion."

'Hmm, duly noted.' I think.

"Blake Belladonna, I like books and I use Gambol Shroud." Blake's was even shorter, and a little more standoffish. Though I understood why.

Then they all turned to me, looking far more interested and invested in what I had to say. I took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm Jaune Arc, Codename: Aegis. Seventeenth member of Ranger Division One. But those are just numbers and titles. I'm the youngest fully trained Ranger in our history." Those who didn't know that showed various signs of surprise "I'm here on contract but will be living as a student. As a Ranger, I am trained to use a sword, a family heirloom to be exact, and long-range option of choice, to which I chose the biggest rifle I found in the armory." That got a couple chuckles. "If you have any questions about the Rangers, just let me know. I'll be glad to answer what I can that isn't confidential."

"How does someone become a Ranger?" Ren, surprisingly, was the one who asked first.

I turned to look at my new teammate. "You are taken in by a Ranger, if they find you earnest enough to be one. They are then your mentor and will train you personally," I explained.

"Who was yours?" Blake asked.

"Strider, that's all I'm allowed to say without his permission." She nodded in understanding.

"Hmph, what did your 'mentor' see in YOU then?" Weiss demanded, haughtily.

I pivot to look straight into her eyes, mine alight in anger. "He saw a five-year-old boy, who lost his parents in a Grimm attack that wiped the rest of the town out and took him in as his son." I ground out. Gasps and looks of pity surrounded me, but I ignored them. I took a breath to continue my verbal tirade, but felt arms wrap around my chest. I turned to see Nora was hugging me from behind but said nothing. Ren was giving me a look of understanding.

I let out the built-up air in a tired sigh. I look around the room, seeing the faces of my peers, taking in their forlorn looks, even Weiss was looking away, ashamed. I reach down and awkwardly hug Nora back. After a few seconds, we let go and I turn to the clock on the wall. "I think it's time we turn in. I'll see you all tomorrow." Team RWBY nodded and one by one, turned to leave. First Weiss, then Blake, Yang turned back and gave me a pat on the shoulder with an apologetic grin, then left. Ruby held the door for her, then dashed to hug me, her small stature reaching just below my ribs.

"I'm sorry," is all she said. She then left as quickly as she came. As she closed the door, she gave a somber wave goodbye.

Then, it was just the four of us. Team JNPR. I looked to Ren and Nora. You guys too, huh?" They nodded, confirming my suspicions. I then turn to my team as a whole. "I'm sorry for the emotional baggage. I didn't mean for that to turn the way it did."

Pyrrha came up to me, then wrapped her arms around me. "Jaune, it's all right. You have nothing to apologize for. Just know that I'm here for you if you need to talk."

Nora joined Pyrrha in hugging me. "We all are. We're a team now, Fearless Leader. You saved my life, I'm not just gonna turn my back on you now, silly. Right Ren?"

He just nods from his place on his bed. "You saved my best friend in her dire time of need. I don't honestly know what I would do without her, and because of that, you have my eternal gratitude and loyalty. And one day, this team may start to feel like a family."

With those comforting words, we all got ready for bed. As I stood by my closet, doffing my armor, I reflected on why I was here, why did I open up to these people, and what this job means to and for me. I came to no conclusion, however. But as I looked at my team, I realize that I may have been hired to protect Pyrrha, but I'll do my damn hardest to keep them all safe. With that ultimatum, I got into bed, and fell asleep moments later.

 **Ugh, for the life of me, I could not make this any longer. I'm having such Writer's block right now. Plus, I really can't keep going after an ending like that. But anyway, just filler and fluff. My mind can't take anymore right now, so I'm just gonna get to reviews.**

 **Again, I'm really sorry if this one seemed lackluster.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Brsrkfury: Thank you for your kind words, I'm glad you have found enjoyment in my work and I enjoy seeing what my readers think. But I also wouldn't think it's that good of a story. Kinda meh, really. Arkos seems to be the fan favorite as of now. But your idea for Dragonslayer also has merits.**

 **Guest: Like I said, Arkos seems to be the one my readers want.**

 **Jack Redhawke: Well, here's some more, sorry if it isn't too good.**

 **Error Sans: Renora and a Harem, hmm. Gonna have to think for that one.**

 **Mandalore the Freedom: Jate at haa'taylir gar, burc'ya.**

 **I try to keep conflict a part of the story. These Rangers, just like their counterparts, have equal measure survival instincts and combat effectiveness. I hope I painted Jaune with parts of a somewhat human light with this little snippet. The Rose Retrieval I have always had planned in this story, they just need to be closer as friends before Jaune pulls the details for that. While I hadn't thought of what the Bandits would think of the Rangers, I already have a meeting with Ironwood planned in my head. I just have to get there.**

 **Par kote o'r te oya'karir.**

 **Itz Syndrome: While I thank you for the compliment, I'm not the first to do a Fallout Crossover, but I am glad that you enjoy my less shite version of Jaune.**

 **I Want To Die69: If I hadn't already PM'd you, just look up the Elite Riot Gear from Fallout: New Vegas and just swap some colors around.**

 **Theawesomest5: THANK you!**

 **Silent Soviet: Now you're just giving me ideas here.**

 **Ushko Uzumaki: I'm glad you liked it, here's some more.**

 **RWBY1989: Now, while I am not opposed to the idea of them grabbing more Kingsfoil for the school, I'm gonna wait for that a bit. And I'll look into rewriting that error. Thanks mate!**

 **Lloyd RPGFan: OI! Get out of my planning room! You have to wait to find out!**

 **Grimlock987: I have not. However, I don't believe Jaune, trained in evasion as much as tanking, would fight the same way as an actual mech T-rex.**

 **Desdelor97: Thanks man, I'll try to keep working on it more.**

 **This is Theothergy (The-Other-Guy) signing off!**


End file.
